It Started With a Manga
by Destiel and Sterek complete me
Summary: A prequel to "Two drinks, Too many" SO READ THAT FIRST!


**Authors note: Okay, _THIS IS A PREQUEL!!!!!!!!_** IF YOU WISH TO READ IT I RECCOMEND READING "Two drinks, Too many" BUT IF YOU DON'T.......whatever

* * *

"High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls."

"Will you shut the fuck up?! I am so sick of your pedophilia." Kyo yelled. He found Shigure annoying on a regular basis but he was just pissed off today. Shigure had been singing that song everychance he got.

"It's not pedophilia if they ask for it and I graciously oblige. Besides it's not just the _girls _I am after, I just prefer them." Shigure answered, and rested a hand on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo's eyes bugged out of his head. "Oh don't worry Kyo, I could never possibly mean you." He said walking away.

"Hey what's wrong with me?!" Kyo asked. He wasn't gay but that didn't mean he wasn't good enough.

Shigure turned and smiled. "Nothing, nothing at all." He winked and walked towards his study.

The wink sent chills up Kyo's spine.

*~*ONE HOUR LATER*~*

"What's this doing here?" Kyo spoke out loud as he found one of Shigure's mangas. He sat down in the chair in his room and flipped through looking at the pictures. Realizing it was a Yaoi. These men were drawn to perfection. They had all a man's muscle, and looks. They were literally the ideal perfect men. Kyo felt pulsation through his member.

"_Am I being turned on by this? What is wrong with me?"_ Kyo blushed. He looked around his room, as if someone was watching him. "_I can't believe this!... Am I gay?"_

Now he had no choice. When men get horny but don't have an orgasm it becomes painful, unbearable, to the point where masturbating is necessary. Kyo stripped himself of his pants and boxers. He looked down at his hard on, spread his legs, and began to stroke.

"Mmmph." Kyo moaned and bit his bottom lip. He stroked faster. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He began to stroke faster. He moaned but then quickly shut himself up. He didn't want Yuki or Tohru to hear him or worse, Shigure. There was a sudden sensation. It was wet? He let go, thinking he had reached his orgasm. The sensation continued. He ran his hand through his hair. Bucking his hips every so often. Sweat starting to bead off his back, legs, and chest. He ran both his hands through his hair.

"_Wait... Both hands_?" He said speaking to himself. He looked down to see a full head of black hair bobbing up and down, creating the sensation.

"Shigure--Uuhh! What-- oh yes! The fuck-- harder harder!"

"Kyo don't fight it. Just lean your head back and enjoy!" Shigure hushed and continued.

Kyo didn't want to do as he was told but he did it anyway truth was that this felt too good. He thrust into Shigure's throat, but Shigure didn't gag. Instead he moaned in pleasure, sending vibrations through Kyo's member, which made him thrust again, uncontrollably. Shigure smirked and began to hum. Kyo bucked his hips and thrust again and again, keeping up with a rhythm. Shigure reached down and started to stroke his own cock. Now the humming wasn't just to pleasure Kyo it was to let out his own. Both moaned over and over. Kyo weaved his fingers through Shigure's hair and forced his head down as far as he could. This time Shigure gagged but he continued to hum, only thinking of pleasuring Kyo. Suddenly Kyo looked down and noticed that Shigure had no clothes on... And was stroking himself. He had no energy to protest, and let Shigure continue. Shigure sucked harder and faster, stroking faster and faster.

"Oh, Fuck yes! I am gonna–" He was cut off by his own orgasm. Shigure moaned loud and came as well, cumming right before his feet, his mouth still engulfing Kyo's cock. Shigure swallowed the cum that now filled his mouth as if it were water. Kyo leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He had never had an orgasm like that before. It was... Amazing!

Shigure stood up with a smile spread across his deviant face. Kyo, eyes still closed, felt something poke him in the chest. It was smooth... like skin. It slid down his chest and stomach and stopped right above his pelvis. Kyo looked up to see what it was and his entire cock was enveloped by... something. He felt weight on his lap and heard a squeal escape from what sounded like Shigure. He looked up wearily and saw Shigure's nipples. His eyes flashed open but he still didn't have enough energy to get rid of him. Shigure slowly started to bounce up and down.

"Shigure–" Kyo stopped when he did a surprising thrust upwards, causing Shigure to moan. "I'm not–"_Gay!! _He wasn't able to say the last part. His words were lost under Shigure's kiss.

"Come one Kyo. Fuck me. Pump into me again. It felt so good." Shigure said, sounding seductive. He put his mouth to his once more and then moved onto his neck. He kissed all the way down to his collarbone. Suddenly Kyo pumped himself into Shigure.

"Fuck, yes! That's what I want Kyo! More! More!" Kyo pumped into him again, as hard as he could. He couldn't believe it.

"_Get off me! I'm not gay! I'm not gay!" _Kyo said to himself, yet he did another thrust.

"Yes!" Shigure said, and went back to kissing his collarbone. He worked his way down, and finally reaching his nipples. He raped his lips around one and began to suck. Shigure cupped Kyo's cheeks and looked into his eyes. "Come on Kyo. I can't take it. Just fuck me like you know you want to." And he did want to, but he wasn't gay. He had never been gay. Shigure smiled and kissed him passionately, forcing his entrance into Kyo's mouth with his tongue.

"_Oh damn it all to hell!"_ Kyo said to himself and kissed him back. He rammed Shigure.

"Shit! Kyo! That feels good! Please! Harder!" Shigure said, throwing his head back, but only for a second. His mouth connected with Kyo's and he moaned. Shigure sucked on Kyo's tongue and Kyo moaned. He pumped into Shigure to show his appreciation. "Faster Kyo!" Kyo did as he was told and pumped faster. Every time Shigure bounced his cock rubbed up against Kyo's stomach, causing friction. He moaned louder. Shigure worked his way down again and sucked on his nipples. Once again Kyo rammed him as hard as he could so that Shigure knew what he liked. Kyo Got daring, he nervously reached down and started to stroke Shigure's cock.

"Don't—FUCK! be shy—Uhh! Kyo—Harder!," He said cupping his face again, looking into his eyes, while still bouncing up and down trying _not_ to moan while he was talking to Kyo. "I _want_ it!" He swirled his tongue with Kyo's. Kyo's strokes, and thrusts got faster, while his kissing got more intense.

"That's what I am talking about Kyo! Just fuck me!"

Kyo let go of Shigure's cock and grabbed his hips. He slammed him harder than he though ever thought possible, then stopped. "Please Kyo! Don't stop now!" But he moaned in pleasure from still having Kyo inside him. Kyo took himself completely out of Shigure and he whimpered. "Please stop teasing me Kyo!" Kyo positioned himself under Shigure and then slammed him down. Kyo began to ram him as fast as he could. "Fuck yes Kyo! Harder! Faster!" Kyo did as he was told. Shigure grabbed a hold of his cock and began to stroke himself as fast as Kyo was fucking him. Both moaning.

"I'm gonna–" Both came, Shigure all over Kyo's chest, and Kyo inside of Shigure.

Without warning Shigure forced Kyo on the floor, on his back, and rammed him as hard as he could. Kyo gasped in both surprise and pleasure, but a tear ran down his face. Shigure heard the whimper and immediately felt sorry for his rude and barbaric behavior. "I'm greatly sorry my beloved Kyo. Here, I will make it up to you," He said as he began to stroke his hot hard cock.

"mmmmm!" Kyo moaned. Shigure took it as an okay, and started to pump into him again, slowly, still stroking Kyo.

Kyo spread his legs to give Shigure better access and Shigure pumped in harder.

"Harder..." Kyo mumbled. Kyo was still embarrassed that he was liking it. Shigure continued pumping.

"I can't hear you." Shigure answered.

"Harder! Faster!"

It only took a few more minutes for Kyo to have an orgasm, and Shigure followed shortly after. Shigure climbed on top of Kyo and began to swirl his tongue with his, giving Shigure another hard on. Kyo had an idea and decided it was only fair. He wormed his way dawn and began to stroke Shigure, and himself.

"Oh Kyo! What are you doing to me?! I can't believe you can do this to me!" Shigure's moans turned him on. He flicked the tip of Shigure's cock with his tongue. "Yes! Oh Kyo!" He encircled his cock with his mouth. He began to suck harder and harder, letting go of his own cock to focus on the one in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down. "Fuck yeah Kyo!" The more he said his name the harder he got. His sucking became more intense and suddenly there was an explosion in his mouth. Kyo, was both disgusted by the taste and intrigued by it. He swallowed it just as Shigure did, not knowing why. He was upset. He never reached his orgasm, so he grabbed Shigure's hips and slammed into him.

"Oh Kyo!"

"That's right! Say my name!"

"Kyo!" He was so close, just a little bit more. He pumped faster and harder.

"Again!" He screamed at Shigure.

"Kyo!"

"Uhh!" Kyo moaned and came inside Shigure. He finally collapsed on Shigure, kissing him, taking advantage of him being tired to just play with him.

"Shigure what was your Yaoi doing in my room?" Kyo said picking it up and handing it to him.

"I don't know. That was in my room yesterday..."

There was a sudden noise, it was clapping. They looked over by the door and Yuki was leaning against the door smiling/laughing and clapping. "Wonderful show both of you." He said, and turned and started walking. "I'd say take a bow but I'm sure it hurts to stand." He shouted from down the hall.


End file.
